


Wishes of Death

by Elentiya51706



Series: In The Narutoverse [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:36:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elentiya51706/pseuds/Elentiya51706
Summary: How would you want to die..?
Series: In The Narutoverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784767
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Wishes of Death

** How?**

Bronze and gold shimmered on the edges of clouds as the giant clay bird soared through them. Small winged creatures shrieked and called to another at the sight of the unnatural beast. Two riders sat on the back of the bird, silently taking in the sights.

_ The milky white of evening clouds are sheets of gauze that swab the sky- no, that paint the sky. The sky is a canvas, eternal but somehow fleeting _ _,_ the redhead mused. 

The blond grinned slightly and leaned back, ignoring the faint “oomph” and scowl as he interrupted his partner’s thoughts. “Do you mind?” The redhead grumbled, glaring at the back of the front rider’s head.

Well. Not so silently.

Deidara of Iwagakure didnt bother to respond, ignoring the dark mumbles of  _infernal brat_ behind him. It was always like this. The first time he was “being insufferable,” the redhead had almost tossed the blond off of his own bird. Not that he still didn’t want to, of course. But he tolerated it now. Barely.

”Yo, danna.” Came Deidara’s voice. Silence. He shifted so his weight was off of the grumpy Sand nin. Sasori of the Red Sand thought about ignoring his partner, but something in the blond’s voice told him to answer.

”...What now?” He said gruffly. The bomber’s steel-blue gaze swung towards him, a clear orb locking on to auburn eyes. He seemed to be searching for something. A long moment passed in silence. The usual glimmer of mischief in the Iwa nin seemed.. subdued, somehow. Sasori frowned. Usually he would’ve said something obnoxious by now. As the rogue Sand nin opened his mouth, Deidara turned away and finally spoke.

“Hey.. How do you want to die?” The question caught the redhead off guard.  _ He’s asking.. how I want to die..? _ He mulled the words over in his head. It seemed unusual for a question of such depth to be asked between them- they were a terrorists (change-seekers, if you will) for Kami’s sake, not a support group.

The loaded pause became unbearable for Deidara. He grinned, half out of exasperation.

“Fine then, I’ll go first. Once I’ve finished with this war, I’m gonna find the prefect place to blow up- I’ll have to choose the best materials with the right color, get my finest clay, and-“ The Scorpion* interrupted him.

“You’re saying you want to blow yourself up?” He asked incredulously.

”What’s the point of a suicide bomber if he can’t go down in his own glory?” The blond countered, smirking. Sasori gave a long-suffering sigh.  _ That.. Is the worst reason I’ve ever heard _ _._ And that meant something, considering how long they’d been paired together.

He’d leave it alone for now. When the chance came though- and he was one hundred percent sure it would- those words would be thrown back into the “suicide bomber”’s face.

There was a beat of silence, again. Heavy and stifling like their cloaks on a hot day. Sasori spoke up, feeling compelled to answer the question. Normally he would have brushed it aside, but again- that feeling. The inkling that this conversation meant more than it seemed. He took words and arranged them carefully, working out his thoughts like creating a puppet.

“I suppose that if I could choose my death,” the Puppet Master began carefully, “I would want to die quietly. Not in the midst of a battle.. When I’ve completed most of my goals. When the Nations stabilize, become how they should be.”Deidara turned to him, strangely fascinated by the almost hypnotic vision of his teammate.

“And what does ‘how they should be’ mean to you?” Sasori steadily met the one blue-gray eye uncovered by a blond curtain of hair. “It means.. That there would be no more children waiting for parents that would never come back. No more war without conclusion. There would be respect, and a mutual understanding that war meant loss.” His stare took on a vibrant intensity, a burnt red-brown glow, keeping the bomber’s focus in place.

“Haven’t we all had enough? Of loss?” Deidara simply nodded, head empty of words. This emotion that his partner was showing, it was rare. Always unexpected. The blond couldn’t help but think about painting his partner’s eyes. _They were cold yet blazing.. Dim but laced with streaks of warm red-gold._

As silencecommenced its reign once again, the heavy feeling of foreboding consumed the two Akatsuki members once again. The brilliant golds and peaches of the setting sun had faded, soft heathers and violets emerging. The first of stars winked at them faintly from above. The soft _whoosh_ of hardened clay wings were all that was heard. 

They didn’t say it out loud, but they both knew they wouldn’t get their wish.

**Author's Note:**

> *Sasori means Scorpion, as I’m sure you know.  
> Please leave a comment!  
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
